chicago_pdfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 3
The third season of police procedural drama series Chicago P.D. which originally aired on NBC from September 30, 2015 to May 25, 2016. The season consists 23 episodes. Cast 'Main' * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight * Jon Seda as Detective Antonio Dawson * Sophia Bush as Detective Erin Lindsay * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead * Patrick John Fluger as Officer Adam Ruzek * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess * LaRoyce Hawkins as Officer Kevin Atwater * Elias Koteas as Detective Alvin Olinsky * Amy Morton as Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt * Brian Geraghty as Officer Sean Roman 'Recurring' * Samuel Hunt as Greg Gerwitz * Madison McLaughlin as Michelle Sovana * Charisma Carpenter as Brianna Logan * Markie Post as Barbara "Bunny" Fletcher * Barbara Eve Harris as Deputy Chief/Commander Emma Crowley * James McDaniel as Captain James Whitaker * Kevin J. O'Connor as Commander Fischer * Josh Segarra as Justin Voight * Chris Agos as Assistant State's Attorney Steve Kot 'Special Guest' * Philip Winchester as Assistant State's Attorney Peter Stone * Nazneen Contractor as Assistant State's Attorney Dawn Patel * Joelle Carter as Investigator Laura Nagel * Ryan-James Hatanaka as Investigator Daren Okada * Lorraine Toussaint as Defense Attorney Shambala Green * Carl Weathers as State's Attorney Mark Jefferies * Clancy Brown as Eddie Little 'Crossover Cast' * Law & Order: SVU ** Mariska Hargitay as Lieutenant Olivia Benson ** Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Chicago Med ** Nick Gehlfuss as Dr. Will Halstead ** Torrey DeVitto as Dr. Natalie Manning ** Rachel DiPillo as Dr. Sarah Reese ** Colin Donnell as Dr. Connor Rhodes ** Brian Tee as Dr. Ethan Choi ** S. Epatha Merkerson as Sharon Goodwin ** Oliver Platt as Dr. Daniel Charles ** Marlyne Barrett as Maggie Lockwood * Chicago Fire ** Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide ** Monica Raymund as Firefighter Gabriela Dawson ** David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann ** Yuri Sardarov as Firefighter Brian "Otis" Zvonecek ** Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden ** Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz ** Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland ** Steven R. McQueen as Candidate Jimmy Borrelli ** Brian J White as Captain Dallas Patterson ** Randy Flagler as Firefighter Harold Capp ** Anthony Ferraris as Firefighter Tony ** Andy Ahrens as Firefighter Danny Borrelli Episodes # Life is Fluid # Natural Born Storyteller # Actual Physical Violence # Debts of the Past # Climbing Into Bed # You Never Know Who's Who # A Dead Kid, a Notebook and a Lot of Maybes # Forget My Name # Never Forget I Love You # Now I'm God # Knocked The Family Right Out # Looking Out For Stateville # Hit Me # The Song of Gregory Williams Yates # A Night Owl # The Cases that Need to be Solved # Forty-Caliber Bread Crumb # Kasual with a K # If We Were Normal # In A Duffel Bag # Justice # She's Got Us # Start Digging Crossovers A three-way crossover between Chicago Fire, Chicago Med and Chicago P.D. aired in January 5 and 6, 2016. # Chicago Fire - Season 4 Episode 10 - The Beating Heat # Chicago Med - Season 1 Episode 5 - Malignant # Chicago P.D. - Season 3 Episode 10 - Now I'm God A crossover with Law & Order: Special Victims Unit aired on February 10, 2016, where Intelligence helps SVU track down Greg Yates after he escapes from prison in New York. # Law & Order: Special Victims Unit - Season 17 Episode 14 - Nationwide Manhunt # Chicago P.D. - Season 3 Episode 14 - The Song of Gregory Williams Yates DVD Release The DVD release of season three is set to be released in Region 1 on September 13, 2016. Gallery |-|Promotional Posters= Chicago PD Season 3 Poster 1 (Portrait, Without Caption).jpg Chicago_PD_Season_3_Cast.jpg Chicago_PD_Season_3_Poster_1_(Landscape,_With_Caption).jpg Chicago_PD_Season_3_Poster_2_(Without_Caption).jpg Chicago_PD_Season_3_Poster_2_(With_Caption).jpg |-|Promotional Cast Photos= Hank_Voight_Season_3_(Original).jpg Erin_Lindsay_Season_3_(Original).jpg Adam_Ruzek_Season_3_(Original).jpg Kim_Burgess_Season_3_(Original).jpg Antonio_Dawson_Season_3_(Original).jpg Jay_Halstead_Season_3_(Original).jpg Kevin_Atwater_Season_3_(Original).jpg Alvin_Olinksy_Season_3_(Original).jpg Sean_Roman_Season_3_(Original).jpg Trudy_Platt_Season_3_(Original).jpg Videos Category:Seasons Category:Season 3